Fastvollmondnächte
by Miuu
Summary: Es ist wieder eine dieser Nächte, in denen ein fast voller Mond am Himmel steht und man einfach nicht sagen kann, was man empfindet.


**Inhalt: **Es ist wieder eine dieser Nächte, in denen ein fast voller Mond am Himmel steht und man einfach nicht sagen kann, was man empfindet.

**Pairing(s): **Misty x Ash

**Kommentar:** „In der Dunkelheit der Nacht" lief nicht ganz zufällig nebenbei beim Schreiben ;D

* * *

**Fastvollmondnächte**

„Ich geh dann mal schlafen!" Ich nicke nur und schaue Tracey hinterher, wie er nun aufsteht und sich in seinen Schlafsack zurückzieht, sich noch ein wenig hin und her dreht, dann aber ruhig und gleichmäßig atmend liegen bleibt.

Unsicher wende ich meinen Kopf zur Seite, und da stehst du. Ein wenig abseits von uns an dem Felsvorsprung, wo ich dich heute Vormittag noch gewarnt habe. Du hast nur gelacht und gemeint, ich müsse nicht immer auf dich Acht geben. Das stimmt, ich müsste es vielleicht nicht. Aber der Gedanke, ich könnte dich verlieren, schmerzt einfach zu sehr. Deshalb bevormunde ich dich wohl sehr oft, und das ist wohl auch der Grund für unsere häufigen Streitereien.

Aber kein Streit, nicht hier und nicht jetzt.

Erschrocken stelle ich fest, dass ich dich beobachte. Wieder mal. Du hast dich an das Geländer gelehnt, das zum Schutz dort aufgestellt wurde, worauf Pikachu vorhin noch herumgeturnt hat. Es ist zwar schon dunkel, aber dennoch kann ich dich deutlich erkennen, schließlich ist fast Vollmond und die Nacht klar erhellt.

Du blickst auf das Meer hinaus, scheinst mich und meine vielen Gedanken hier gar nicht zu bemerken. Ein leichter Wind weht, und Mal um Mal streichst du dir eine kleine hartnäckige Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Ich lächle ein wenig. Ich kann es nicht mehr leugnen. Früher hatte ich es wohl versucht, aber inzwischen bin ich klüger geworden. Ich weiß, dass du wohl niemals so empfinden würdest wie ich, aber ich will nicht irgendwann einmal mit dem Gedanken leben, es dir nicht gesagt zu haben, als ich noch die Zeit dazu hatte.

Ich atme einmal kurz durch.

Ich hatte schon so oft versucht, es dir zu sagen, so unendlich oft schon. Immer in diesen klaren Fastvollmondnächten, wenn wir beide allein waren, wenn ich die Gelegenheit dazu hatte. Aber ebenso oft bin ich daran gescheitert. Gescheitert an einer Sache, die die Menschen eigentlich glücklich machen sollte. Aber woher soll ich wissen, wie du reagierst? Im Moment sind wir Freunde, vielleicht würden wir uns trennen, wenn ich jetzt zu dir gehe und dir alles sage? Das könnte ich nicht verkraften, ich glaube, das würde mir das Herz brechen. Nie wieder in deiner Nähe sein zu können, dich nie wieder lächeln zu sehen, dich nie wieder heimlich weinen zu sehen, wenn du dich von einem deiner Pokémon getrennt hast – das alles könnte ich nicht aufgeben.

In diesem Augenblick schaust du zu mir herüber. Der Wind spielt in deinen tiefschwarzen Haaren und das Mondlicht spiegelt sich in deinen wunderschönen, sanften braunen Augen wieder.

Nur mit Mühe gelingt es mir, mich von deinem Anblick zu lösen und beschämt zu Seite zu blicken. Ich weiche dir aus, schießt es mir durch den Kopf. Ich bin dir immer ausgewichen, so viele unzählige Male schon.

Ich weiß nicht genau, wovor ich Angst habe. Mich zu verletzen? Dich zu verletzen? Oder – gar uns beide?

Ich könnte nie etwas tun, was dich verletzen würde, was dich traurig machen könnte.

Unwillkürlich blicke ich wieder auf, du hast wohl bis eben zu mir herübergeschaut. Doch in dem Moment, wo sich unsere Augen treffen, wendest du dich hektisch zur Seite.

Könnte es vielleicht sein, dass… Nein.

Dennoch stehe ich auf und laufe auf dich zu.

Ein Versuch, nur ein Versuch, und wahrscheinlich wird er scheitern so wie alle anderen vor ihm, aber ich will es versucht haben.

„Kannst du nicht schlafen?", höre ich sanft deine Stimme, noch bevor ich ganz bei dir stehe. Ich schüttele den Kopf, doch als mir bewusst wird, dass es inzwischen wohl doch ein wenig zu dunkel ist, dies zu sehen, antworte ich dir nur mit einem kurzen 'Nein'.

„Ich auch nicht." Dann ist es still. Abgesehen von dem Wind, der hinter uns in den Baumwipfeln die Blätter zärtlich anstupst.

„Ash, ich…" Du fährst hastig herum und siehst mich fragend an, fast so, als würdest du auf etwas warten. Doch ich spreche nicht weiter. Ich kann es nicht. Wenn ich in deine braunen Augen sehe, werde ich stumm, und diese Angst ist wieder da. Die Angst vor Verletzung.

„Was ist, Misty?" Statt einer Antwort gehe ich nur auf dich zu, bis ich schließlich neben dir stehe. Auch ich richte nun meinen Blick auf das Meer, so wie du es zuvor getan hast. „Willst du nicht darüber reden?" Zaghaft und wohl kaum merklich schüttele ich den Kopf. „Ist schon in Ordnung." Dann ist es wieder still, nur das gleichmäßige Atmen zweier stummer Menschen in einer Mondnacht und das Rauschen der Blätter.

Noch bevor ich wirklich registriere, was ich tue, lehne ich mich plötzlich gegen deine Schulter. Ich weiß es, gleich wirst du wieder einen Schritt zur Seite machen, so wie du es immer tust, wenn ich zu aufdringlich werde. Ich – kann es dir einfach nicht sagen.

Doch in diesem Augenblick spüre ich, wie du sanft und wohl auch ein wenig zögernd den Arm um mich legst. Ich bin unfähig, irgendetwas zu sagen. Mein Herz hämmert wie verrückt gegen meinen Brustkorb und eigentlich bin ich davon überzeugt, dass du es hören müsstest. Doch du reagierst nicht, blickst nur weiter auf das Meer.

„Ash, ich muss dir was sagen…" Vorsichtig löse ich mich aus der Umarmung und wende mich dir wieder zu. Du zögerst keine Sekunde, schaust sofort wieder zu mir herüber.

„Ja?"

„Ash, ich…" Ich kann nicht. Ich kann es einfach nicht. Zu groß ist die Angst, dass, wenn ich jetzt etwas Falsches sage, ich auch deine Freundschaft, deine Nähe verliere.

„Also?"

„Nichts. Es ist nichts." Ich weiß nicht, ob ich wirklich Enttäuschung in deinen wunderschönen braunen Augen lesen kann, oder ob das nur ein Wunschtraum ist. „Ich geh schlafen. Gute Nacht, Ash."

„Gute Nacht, Misty." Du lächelst zaghaft, und unwillkürlich muss auch ich lächeln, als ich nun langsam zu unserem Rastplatz zurückkehre.

Ich habe es dir wieder nicht gesagt, wieder nicht den Mut aufgebracht, dir von meinen Gefühlen für dich zu erzählen. Aber irgendwann einmal schaffe ich es vielleicht. Irgendwann einmal, in einer dieser Fastvollmondnächte.


End file.
